


The Diplomat's Shadow

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Marking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Kurt and Rose De Sardet find themselves in an empty house, for once, and they aren't about to let that opportunity slip away.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Diplomat's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 27: Biting/marking
> 
> \--
> 
> This was actually supposed to be tomorrow's fic, and I actually wrote a good chuck of the fic that was supposed to be for today, but then this prompt gripped me with a fury and wouldn't let me go, so here we are.

The door banged open behind them as Kurt - being far too occupied - hadn’t been able to catch it in time. No matter, for once there was no one else in De Sardet’s private estate, their companions either taking a holiday or tending to affairs of their own. They were due back within the week, but for the present time? They were the only ones there. And if he was being quite honest, Kurt preferred it that way.

Her lips on his made his head spin, like a night of too much drinking, only this time there was no threat of a hangover in the morning. No, in the morning he could wake beside his Sweet Excellency, watch the sun as it filtered through the thin curtains and over her delicate features, tease her light blond locks until those brilliant eyes fluttered open once more. He quite looked forward to that.

But getting to that morning after was also fun, and not worth rushing.

Her slender fingers made quick work of his outer garments while he fumbled with some of hers. No matter, she moved in to help without making any note of it, not even bothering to part from him as he kissed her deeply. Oh but he longed to feel her silky smooth skin, quite the contrast to his rough, scarred appearance. Hadn’t he told her, time and time again, that she deserved far better than a boorish soldier? And yet she persisted, having eyes only for him until he relented. He could not hide the affection he felt for her, and she didn’t want him to.

They fell back onto her large bed, her blonde hair now loose from the tie she’d used to keep it back. Kurt loved to run his fingers through the silky tresses, tangle them in their length as his tongue delved into her mouth. There was something that felt so deliciously forbidden at having someone like Rose De Sardet like this, but this had been her choice. He’d left it all to her and she’d chosen this. Likewise, he’d chosen her, and therefore he moved to mark her as such.

His lips left hers and trailed down her jaw, teeth scraping against her neck until he found just the right spot to sink into her flesh. _Oh_ her heavenly moan and the way she writhed and melted into him at just this action … it made his cock twitch and harden just to hear it, to feel it, to feel _her_ as she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She nestled into his embrace as though it was made for her, as if she belonged there, and truly she always had, whether they’d wanted to admit it or not. The courts of Sérène would have been difficult if nigh impossible to navigate if they’d made their courting official. But here, on Teer Fradee, they could have a bit of a freer life, he and his Green Blood.

Licking the fresh mark, he quickly realised it would be impossible to leave her with just one. No, he yearned, _ached_ to fill her body with her marks, the red and purple indentations of his teeth that said she was _his_ just as he was hers. And so as he made his way down her body, he did just that. On the underside of her breast, at the bottom of her rib cage, on the top of her hip, and then on the inside of her thighs he left matching bites on each side before his tongue delved between her moistened folds. To feel how wet she was just from that attention alone, it made his cock painfully hard, and he had to fight against himself just to enjoy the sweet taste of her.

After the trembles of orgasm shook through her body once, he couldn’t hold back any longer. Crawling back up her body, he nipped at her other breast before hoisting one of her legs around his hip and lining up with her entrance before he thrust home.

There was ne’er a sweeter sight, Kurt reckoned, than to see Rose in the throes of ecstasy. Head thrown back, eyes closed, full lips parted just so as she gasped and then moaned. And just on her neck, in the line of his sight, was that angry red bite he’d left, a mark that in Kurt’s mind only cemented _mine_.

Primitive, yes. He’d never presume to actually _own_ her. But he couldn’t deny that he thrust just a little harder to see it, to feel it, to know that she surrendered to him just as he did to her fingernails that currently scratched a red path down his back. He hissed but not quite in pain but in pleasure, in the knowledge that he would be marked just as she would. He would bear her marks proudly, just as she would his.

Since there was no one else in the house, they didn’t have to stay quiet, and neither of them did, their moans mixing into a melody all their own. He loved to hear it, though he understood the politeness of being discreet when sharing quarters. When they weren’t, though, they were some of his favourite moments. Rose’s sweet voice had negotiated treaties and talked down soldiers, pulling miracles of our her pert little ass that he hadn’t even thought possible. He’d watched her attend social functions and mingle with other diplomats that were surely closer to her calibre than he.

But at the same time, he’d been there with her, even if he only watched from the shadows. He protected her, always, even when the Coin Guard made to overthrow the leadership in the major cities of Teer Fradee. He could never betray her, never allow harm to come to her, and she trusted him with her life.

Sweat dripped from Kurt’s brow as he concentrated on not finishing too early. He wanted one more, just one more for her and he would be satisfied, and so he pulled her leg up to his shoulder and used his new leverage to not only stroke deeper, but he now had the space to rub at her sensitive nub with his fingers. The mewl she let loose, the way she squirmed, oh he was getting close but he focused instead on her, on her lovely hair splayed across the pillow, her lovely grey eyes that opened to focus on him. “Kurt, please,” she begged, at a loss for words for once, and he buried his face in her neck, clenching his teeth around the opposite side from the first mark he’d left. That was seemingly all she needed as she suddenly tensed, her channel rhythmically clenching around him as she shook, his name a chant as he rode her through it. His hips stuttered, however, and unable to hold back he finally buried himself as deep as he could and spilled inside her, his teeth still resting against her skin.

It took them a few minutes to recover, both of them breathing heavily. He nuzzled her neck where he’d bitten, soothing the bruising that was already forming. She hummed in contentment and he smiled to hear it, giving the most recent mark a kiss before he fetched something to help clean them up with.

He settled on the first thing he saw - his shirt - and fell back into bed with her, kissing her forehead as he handed it to her. She snuggled into his side, nose against his pulse point as she murmured, “You know, there’s a lovely place for a picnic outside New Sérène.”

“Oh? You think we’ll get there today at this rate?”

A sly smile worked its way up her face as she moved to straddle him. “Maybe tomorrow.”

As she lowered her lips to his, he promised in his mind, _Tomorrow it is, then._


End file.
